In a laser pulse transmitter the beam direction is displaced due to variations in the ambient temperature as well as aging of the lamp and the laser resonator. Aging may appear in the form of a deposit on the optical surfaces of the laser resonator, for example.
Variations in ambient temperature have so far been compensated with the aid of thermistors for varying the pump energy emitted by the flash lamp in response to the temperature.
So fat it has not been possible to compensate the deviation of the beam direction resulting from aging of the lamp and/or laser resonator.